Nightmare
by WriteMeARiver
Summary: The Doctor has a nightmare and goes to his companion for comfort. (RosexTen fluffy oneshot)


So, me again *waves*

This little plot bunny attacked me a while back, and now I am getting off of my lazy butt and posting. I need a little bit of Rose and Ten fluff so I decided to write one

As always, I do not own BBC or Doctor Who *cries*

Unedited

Enjoy and please leave a review!

* * *

Rose Tyler was not a heavy sleeper. It was a habit she had gotten when she had worked at Henriks she had relied on her alarm to wake her each morning so she could actually get to work on time. God forbid her mother wake up before eight am, by which time Rose had been rushing out the door. It had been one of the best parts of travelling with the Doctor through time and space, she could sleep in past eight almost every morning.

At least on days that her pinstriped Doctor wasn't bursting in, shouting about adventures and an alien coronation that the had to go to, or that 'some star was imploding on the other side of the bloody universe and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity,' and 'Rose why are you going back to sleep' The Doctor was quickly learning that his blonde companion was barely functioning unless she had either seven of hours of sleep or two cups of coffee in her before she was ready for any sort of adventure. He also learned that busting in at three am was not acceptable behavior, even if there was some giant alien civil war going on that they had to go and save a general from or whatever crazy scheme the Time Lord came up with. Rose wasn't even sure if the Doctor slept at all. Like the leather jacketed him would have said 'Superior Time Lord Biology.'

She wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't not with all the things he had seen. The details of the Time War were hazy to the human companion, but sometimes, the Time Lord would mention something about it or Gallifrey. This Doctor, the bouncy energetic man was definitely more open that his past leather jacketed self, but even the Doctor had stuff to hide.

So when at two am, Rose Tyler awoke when her door was pushed open just a crack. She laid still in her bed, trying not to move. Little light flooded in, the TARDIS always kept the lighting low around Rose's room whenever she went to bed. She could see the vague outline of the Doctor and waited for the skinny man to say something. To her surprise though, he only pushed open the door a slight bit and slid inside. He pushed the door closed just enough so that with skinny fingers, one could open it without making a noise. When the Time Lord said nothing, Rose grew a tad concerned. She pushed herself to a sitting position, thankful she had worn an old t shirt she had found in the TARDIS' wardrobe and not some skimpy tank like she normally did.

"Doctor?" She called out softly, not wanting to startle the man. He jumped back anyways and started for the door. Rose pushed the blanket of her legs and unsteadily stood, sleep dragging at her bones. She unsteadily walked over to the time lord who was standing stock still, facing the door.

"Doctor" She prompted "What's wrong?" Worry flavoured her tone and she couldn't help herself and placed her hand on his shoulder. The brown haired time lord was tense, like he was preparing himself to run away. Rose was getting confused and a slight bit worried as minutes passed and the man said nothing. She spun the time lord around to face her, but the Doctor still refused to meet her eyes. Moving her hand from his shoulder she pulled his chin down to look her in the eyes. He tried to tug away, hands coming up to push hers away. A small swat to his shoulder and he stopped fighting her. His eyes were watery and when Rose looked into them all she could see was fear and pain. A gentle hand caressed his cheek and the time lord leaned into the foreign touch.

"Rose I-"

"Shhh" the human told him pulling his arm gently, leading him over to the bed. She sat him on the corner of the bed and studied him. He was wearing the same brown suit she had seen him in early that day, and she wondered if he had even been in his room. "Doctor what is wrong" The time lord looked down at his hands which he had clenched together in his lap and didn't answer for a moment.

"It's nothing really Rose, just go back to bed. I'll just be on my way, the jiggery pokery handle needs fixing and you know the TARDIS has been making some funn-"

Rose cut him off with a sharp look and he went back to playing with the hem of his sleeve. The human let out a huff of air and moved to sit beside the time lord. A gentle hand ran up and down his back.

"I had..." a gulp of air before he continued "a nightmare."

He spoke fast, the words tripping over each other as they escaped his mouth. Rose had to strain to hear him and sat for a moment processing what he had said. Before she could even get out anything in response, he started to stand up, started talking again.

"I mean it's really nothing, just a little nightmare, happen all the time, normal occurrence. Now I'll just let you get ba-"

"Doctor will you just sit down" He sat down with a small thud and Rose gave him a look that told him he better start talking. He had been slapped my Jackie Tyler enough times to recognize the look in the Tyler woman's eyes that told him to just go with whatever she was telling him to do.

"What happened?" The question hung in the air, and she waited for an answer.

"Well, it started out with the time war, and it ended with..." He trailed off looking over at Rose, pain filling his gaze. She looked at him and he continued. "It ended with me losing you. I got you killed Rose. You looked right at me, dying, and I could do nothing. You told me you hated me with your last breath. I just had to, had to... "

The Doctor inhaled heavily and looked down. Rose felt a flash of pain in her own chest, and moved closer to the Doctor.

"Well, I'm not dead and I certainly don't hate you Doctor"

The Doctor looked over at her, uncertainty clear in his eyes. Rose stifled a sigh and moved a few inches away from the Doctor. Before he could ask why she had moved away, she began tugging at the back of his jacket. He looked at her confused as she finished removing his jacket and tossed it on the ground beside the bed. When she moved down to his trainers, he finally spoke up.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Without looking up she replied

"I am proving to you that I am not dead and I don't hate you." The Doctor watched wordlessly as Rose pulled of his shoes and reached up and pulled his tie off. Gentle hands pushed on his chest, forcing him to lie down. She pulled the blanket back and climbed back into the bed beside him. She pulled the blanket over the two and rolled onto her side so she face the Doctor. The time lord was tense, but as Rose drew closer to him, he found himself beginning to relax slightly. A warm arm encircled his chest and the Doctor looked over to Rose who was just beginning to doze again. When he was sure she was asleep, he placed a soft kiss to the top of her hair and whispered

"Thank you." He wrapped her arms around his companion and soon fell asleep himself. For once, neither would be plagued with nightmares, and for once both would be at peace.


End file.
